everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Remus Voinicu
Remus Voinicu is the son of Praslea from the Romanian fairy tale Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples. He is the younger brother of Raluca Voinicu. Info Name: Remus Voinicu Age: 14 Parent's Story: Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Onezime Donnez-Moi Secret Heart's Desire: To fight the ogres and dragons. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at archery, combat, and climbing. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, though I hope to find a nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a huge coward and a bit of a crybaby. Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. It's great to let off some energy fighting fierce beasts. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I get picked on in here for being fat. Best Friend Forever After: Leonid Zharptitsov and Tarik Slavuj since they're fun to hang out with. Character Appearance Remus is of average height, with fair skin, longish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a lime green vest over a green plaid shirt and green skinny jeans. He is overweight. Personality Remus is a shy, somewhat introverted young man who loves food. He is often seen snacking on something. He is also good at contact sports and loves to wrestle. However, he is rather cowardly and can get very whiny when he's scared of something. He is also somewhat of a crybaby and is easily upset. Biography Hi! My name is Remus Voinicu. I'm the son of Praslea the Brave. My father Praslea was the youngest of three sons. He successfully guarded his father's golden apple tree after his brothers failed. He went to catch the ogre that stole them. He came to a copper castle, fought the ogre there, and rescued a princess. After that he fought another ogre at a silver castle and rescued another princess, and then finally fought a third ogre at a gold castle and rescued a third princess. He gave them whips to produce golden apples. He then brought the princesses to his brothers, who married the oldest two and killed their younger brother. Praslea was brought back to life after saving an eagle. He managed to win over the youngest princess by using the golden apples to make a golden distaff and spindle and a golden hen and chick. When they went back to the king, the king asked the sons to shoot up arrows, which would kill the guilty and spare the innocent. The brothers' arrows killed them, but Praslea was spared. He married his beloved bride. My parents are happy together, as expected. I am their younger child and heir to the throne. My sister Raluca is two years my senior. I have cousins from my aunts - one has a girl and one has twin boys, both born eight months after their fathers' untimely ends. My twin cousins are inheriting my uncles' roles. As for Raluca, she's destined to be a Princess Charming in another tale. Ever After High is a very cool place. I'm in my first year, and I already feel home. I've really gotten into sports. I'm on the water polo team. I also love Grimmnastics since it burns off a lot of energy. That's a good thing since I'm a glutton. I tend to eat a lot, which is why I'm so fat, but I always see this fat as a good thing since it gives me the strength to fight ogres and other monsters. Between you and me, I don't know if I have the guts to fight said monsters. I'm a coward and tend to whimper and cower in fear when faced with something scary, like a big spider or a dark forest. I'm also a crybaby and I get upset over the slightest thing. My sister Raluca finds it really irritating and tends to get angry at me when I chicken out. I do like my destiny, but I don't want to be part of the destiny conflict. It makes everyone miserable, and I already have enough emotional issues. I'd rather stay neutral Trivia *Remus' surname refers to the Romanian title of his parents' story, Prâslea cel voinic și merele de aur, Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Romanian